Pasunzel
Pasunzel is the friendship between Rapunzel and Pascal from the Tangled fandom. Canon On the night Pascal lost his mother to a white scaled snake, he came across Rapunzel's tower where he was saved and healed by her. Rapunzel had first thought that Pascal is a frog and gave him a button from her night dress as a present, to which causes Pascal into its purple shade with a smile, as her kindness allowed the now orphaned chameleon to see that she is a good human. Since their both lonely and are in need of a friend, Rapunzel invests the chameleon to stay with her. As they grew up together as best friends. In those passing years, the two cook, play games, cleaned, painted the walls and watch the floating lights on the night of Rapunzel's birth together, while keeping Pascal a secret from Gothel. On the day before Rapunzel's eighteenth birthday, after they played hide and seek, Pascal wanted them to spend time outside but Rapunzel didn't want to upset her mother by breaking her main rule. Even though she longs to see the floating lights in person. With some help from Pascal Rapunzel manages to ask Gothel to let her do so, but she wouldn't have it. When a man came into the tower, Pascal was weary of the stranger, even though he doesn't have any fangs, Rapunzel asks the chameleon to trust her since the man could be the only chance to see the lanterns, along with helping them to make it back home unharmed before Gothel returns. In the end, Flynn turned out to be a good man (who is really called Eugene) has they bonded with each other, which is why Pascal is happy for Rapunzel and Eugenes' love for each other. At the end of the lantern festival, however, Eugene brings their boat to sure so he could take care of something real quick, Rapunzel could tell that Pascal didn't like what was happing so she reassures her friend that Eugene will keep his word; all while being completely unaware of Gothel's plan or the part that she has the Stabbington brothers play in it. Thinking that Eugene had truly sold them out to the thieving brothers, Gothel takes Rapunzel, along with a hidden Pascal back to the tower. Feeling hurt for what she saw Pascal does what he could to comfort her, as he turns blue. Shortly Rapunzel realized that she is the lost princess, turned on Gothel and was about to be taken away by her, Pascal tries to save his human friend but Gothel kicks him away; but after a dying Eugene cuts Rapunzel Pascal makes sure that Gothel could never trap Rapunzel again. After Eugene was healed, he takes Rapunzel and Pascal to the castle so she could be with her birth family. Since then the two began to live in the castle together, where they are finally allowed to have some out door fun in the castle's grounds. While Rapunzel is glad to be with the family that truly loves her, Pascal could tell that she is having trouble adjusting to her new royal life and does what can to help her in their new lives. When the changes on his end became too much for Pascal to handle, he began to long for their days in the towers due to Rapunzel's princess duties, her new friends keeping them from spending time together and unknowing making him feel that he is being replaced by them. Which is why Pascal returned to it after he had enough and wanted to feel happy in the one place where it was just the two of them. Once Rapunzel realized that he is missing she became worried and put her duties on hold so she could find him. After she and her friends failed to find Pascal in the castle and finished making missing posters in hopes that they would help them find him, Rapunzel sees the button she gave Pascal on the night they met and knew right away where he is. When Rapunzel came in the tower to find him, Pascal notices that the snake that tried to attack him is about to hurt his friend and sends it out the tower before it could do so. Glad to see each other again, Rapunzel tells Pascal that while their life has changed there will always be a place for him in her heart and on her shoulder before they returned to the castle, where she has the chameleon sleep beside her for the night. When a terrible blizzard threatened Corona and learned about a machine that could stop it, Pascal, Cassandra and Xavier help Rapunzel to find it so they can save the kingdom. As the machine was in the middle working its magic to clear the storm away, it brock down in one of the gears and Rapunzel used her long her to help Pascal to fix it, but when the room became to clasps and realizing that Rapunzel's wasn't long enough, Pascal knew that he has to let out in order to complete what they came to do. Rapunzel didn't want Pascal to do as she terrified of losing him for good and thought that she had when he let go of her hair with a smile. Then though they were able to stop the storm Pascal's selfless act caused Rapunzel to cry until she realized that Pascal is alive, bit battered but alive and is the true hero of the day. Once Rapunzel was finally allowed to leave Corona's boards, Pascal and a group of their friends accompany the princess on her journey to follow the black rock made path. Where Rapunzel is glad to have her small best friend by her side as they have many adventures together. Moments Pascal's Story *Pascal looks at one of Rapunzel's journal entries of their friendship. *Pascal remembers all the good time he and Rapunzel had together when they were little, as he looks around his former tower home. Fanon Pasunzel is one of the main friendship ships of the Disney Tangled fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Pascal/Rapuzel tag on FanFiction.Net Gallery Pasunzel_in_Pascal's_Story.jpg Pasunzel_Journal_page_1.png Pasunzel_Journal_page_2.png